You Can Hang On My Wall
by Caris August
Summary: Buzz Lightyear, pour soul, just wants to know what's going on between him and a certain Yodelling Cowgirl. And the Cowgirl is having her own troubles with uncertainty as well. What's a toy to do?
1. Hesitating

You Can Hang On My Wall

**Deep in my heart I'm concealing **

**things that I'm longing to say. **

**Scared to confess what I'm feeling- **

**frightened you'll slip away… **

~ Madonna

A smirk spread out on Buzz's face as he gazed at the awkward, yet laughable scene before him. The three little peas had escaped from their pod the moment Bonnie had departed for another usual Tuesday at Sunnyside with her mother and had seeked out their new favourite toy of the week. None other than Slinky Dog. The bouncing green beanbags fully convinced Slinky to take them for a ride on his back, but unfortunately Slinky hadn't contemplated that his back was simply a bunch of coiled wire. The peas were all just the right size that they had slipped between the rings on Slinky's middle, and had quickly gotten caught in the metal. While Slinky and the peas each tried to untangle themselves they had proceeded in getting themselves each more and more wrapped up in Slinky and his stretchy abdomen, until now all four could be compared to the disaster left behind some kind of terrible hurricane.

Buzz Lightyear had stumbled along the sight while taking his daily march around the blue walled bedroom, and his face that had been held carefully in a Captain style frown (because what is a march really worth if you don't have the classic frown to go with it?) cracked and now formed a smile, giving away that Buzz wasn't an actual Galactic Hero after all. He grinned easily and walked up to the dishevelled mess beside the thick burgundy bedpost, raising a single eyebrow when Slinky noticed him standing there.

"Eh," Slinky grunted, the peas jumping around within him. "Hiya Buzz, umm if you're not busy or anything I might need a hand here."

Buzz eyed the knot in the dog's middle and reached down as he started to unclasp the metal rings from each other and restore them back to their natural form. "Of course Slinky, I'll just give you some personal assistance..." The peas, eager to escape from their sudden caged prison, pushed and shoved against Slinky's rings, working with Buzz to free themselves. After a tiny struggle, the metal finally was popped back into its initial form and each pea squeezed out of Slinky happily. They hopped off as if nothing had happened, giggling and chattering endlessly as they made their way towards Bonnie's toy box at the end of her bed.

"There," Buzz said, content with himself, "you're returned to your same old self again."

Slinky nodded as he wiggled his torso, making sure everything moved the way it had been designed to once more. "Thanks Buzz. Appreciate it; now I know who to come to if I ever get into another scrape."

With a friendly salute, Buzz watched as Slinky Dog padded off, probably on his way to find Woody, like always. Slinky had always been Woody's loyal shadow, behind him every step of the way no matter where the path may lead. He was just like Bullseye, the only difference being that the stuffed horse couldn't talk and didn't only just pledge himself to Woody, but to Jessie as well.

_Jessie. _

Buzz, although had realized long ago that he was not in fact a Space ranger out to protect the universe from Zurg's evil wrath, was still very space-man-like. His attitude was sensible, calibrated, and logical. He thought things through and spoke with a clear and confident voice full of leadership. Buzz walked with a sense of purpose and his demeanour was always easy to get along with, easy to talk to…. except when it came to Jessie. When Jessie came into the picture Buzz's stance caved in on itself. He stuttered when she was around, blushed furiously when she stood inches away from him, and just couldn't tear his eyes off her face when she looked at him. But it was better than before.

Since the events that had led all of Andy's toys from the safety of their old owner's bedroom to the then horrendous Sunnyside, and finally to their new home at the peaceful and lush house of little Bonnie, Buzz had found being in Jessie's presence easier and easier. What with him going into Spanish mode on her during the escape from the daycare, and almost being burnt into a crisp by the Tri-County Dump's incinerator with her beside him clutching his hand, talking -such a simple action- had become an almost comfortable task. There was also the Paso Doble, their part-flamingo part-salsa dance they had performed out of the blue in the center of the hardwood floor to all the toys amusement.

Dancing was significantly easier when you have a smooth talking, giftedly graceful, Spanish speaking counterpart that could be triggered by the beat of a song from the Mexican radio station. And Buzz had found himself not really concentrating on the steps of the dance, but simply letting his limbs take control, whirling and twirling here and there as his feet moved in time with Jessie's. He had found the whole thing surprisingly enjoyable. If Jessie ever confronted him again Buzz was positive he wouldn't even wait for her to flick on the radio, he'd just start dancing on the spot. Yes, it was much easier to be around her now, more natural, more fun… he actually, in a way, felt more comfortable being with her than being without her. Now, Buzz thought that he acted more like himself when she was standing close by. They had come full circle, and instead of wanting to run away from Jessie for fear of the foreign emotions she usually unknowingly made him feel, he wanted to run closer… closer, and closer, and closer, until he could reach out and link her fingers with his.

Buzz shook his head as he sighed, not wanting to think about his feelings for the red yarn-headed cowgirl. Despite everything they had been through lately, despite how close they had become… they were still only friends. If his feelings for Jessie had waited eleven years, then they could wait another bit longer, it wasn't like they were going anywhere.

"Hey Buzz!"

Woody approached the space ranger with his usual big grin, clapping Buzz friendly on the back. "Hey Woody…" Buzz replied monotone, his mind off somewhere else.

Frowning, Woody examined Buzz carefully. "Gosh Buzz, lately I don't know about you. Ever since the first night Andy drove off and gave us to Bonnie you've been acting… well not acting like the Space toy I know. You alright?"

"…I'm fine," Buzz told him, making eye contact briefly, but faltering after a few precious seconds. "Mostly," he murmured, staring down at the floor as he kicked at a small blue smudge on his left shoe.

"Do you not like it here?" Woody tried, but not fully understanding why any toy wouldn't be able to love being part of Bonnie's collection. She was so careful and imaginative, and when she played anything could happen. One minute they'd be in a haunted house trying to contain the ghosts, and then they'd be heading back from the doctor's with life changing results.

Buzz quickly shook his head from side to side, "No, Bonnie is an amazing kid. Being there for her when she needs me is an honor and a pleasure."

"But do you miss Andy?"

"We all miss Andy, Woody, but our mission with him is complete. None of us will ever forget him, but he has moved on and so have we."

"Well then I don't get it," Woody said, pushing his fingers against the bridge of his long nose. Looking over his old time pal with concern etched into his plastic features, he studied Buzz slowly. "You know, you're not the only one who's been slumping lately, I noticed that Jessie has too. I talked to her yesterday, but she wouldn't tell me a thing… just like you…" Woody trailed off abruptly at the mention of Jessie's name and Buzz watched him piece two and two together. Recognition dawned in the cowboy's eyes, and they widened. There was a look of hesitance and then sudden curiosity, "Is it Jessie?"

"Is Jessie what?" Buzz asked, deciding instantly to play dumb and pretend he had no idea what Woody was talking about.

"Is Jessie the problem?" he demanded pointedly, poking a finger at Buzz's chest. Woody's hesitancy had vanished as quickly as it had come and now he was simply wriggling for an answer.

Buzz swatted the cowboy's finger away from him, slightly annoyed that Woody would even consider labelling Jessie as any sort of dilemma. "Jessie _isn't_ the problem," he corrected sharply, then abruptly let the edge in his voice fade away, and said slowly, "It's this…" And tapped the left side of his ribcage, where a human heart was located.

Woody's face stretched into a small smile of genuine regard mixed with a bit of uneasiness, for both toys had already known that Woody had been aware of Buzz's feelings for Jessie all along, ever since she had arrived at the Davis's all that while ago. The only reason Woody had pressed for a response from Buzz now was because he had finally wanted to hear the evident truth come from his friend's own mouth, he wanted to hear him actually admit it himself. And Buzz had done just that. "Why don't you talk to her about it, Buzz?"

"You don't think I've thought of that?" Buzz enquired, sighing and huffing at the same time. "I played what I think would be her reaction over and over in my head." He stared at the wall on the opposite side of the room, his eyes bruised and speckled with hurt, seeing things that Woody couldn't. "She wouldn't go for it Woody, wouldn't even stop to think about it. Jessie is strong minded, she only needs herself. Jessie doesn't need me. Jessie… doesn't want me."

"Buzz…" Woody sighed, taking his hat off and running a hand along the top of his plastic head. "That's where I think you're wrong, space ranger."

Buzz stood his ground. How could Woody believe he knew Jessie better than he did? "Well then, you're mistaken. Jessie doesn't need anybody."

Woody frowned at the lack of Buzz's constant optimism, how come that confidence was always missing whenever a certain yodeling ragdoll was involved? "Oh really?" he questioned, a hand resting on his stuffed hip. "How can you be so sure?"

"I… I just am!" Buzz fumbled defensively. "I didn't spend eleven years living in the same toy box with Jessie and learn nothing about her. I know her Woody, I can read her. And she doesn't want me. How could she after all? We're like opposites, different in every single way."

Woody shook his head back and forth leisurely as if he was trying to mockingly pity him. "I've always considered you a smart toy, Buzz. But if you can't see what's sitting right under your nose… well then, get a new glasses prescription!" The hat was immediately shoved back on the top of his head and pulled down slightly, a classic sign of Woody demonstrating his frustration. "You don't think Jessie _wants _you? Who does she come to first when she feels lonely? Who does she wait to come back in through the bedroom door so she can spook and trample and pounce on? Who did she dance the Paso Doble with just the other day? You honestly don't think Jessie needs you? Then think about who's hand she held and who's shoulder she cried on when we were all slowly descending to our deaths in that incinerator." Woody's gaze softened slightly as he placed a gentle hand on Buzz's shoulder. "It was you Buzz. It still is you, and always will be. It's time to stop denying that, and get a handle on the truth. Jessie may not need very many people, but she does need you. No exception there."

Buzz very much wanted to trust Woody and his words, but Buzz's programming still somehow managed to swarm his head with doubts. Maybe…. For a moment he could convince himself that he believed the cowboy. Yes, that seemed like a nice thought. Buzz would pretend, just for a little while, that Woody was right and that Jessie really did have feelings for him. It wouldn't last forever, not even close, for as soon as he caught a glimpse of Jessie his uncertainties would undeniably return to haunt him once again, but for now it could work. Just while he was standing here, just for this one piece of time Buzz told himself that he didn't _think_ Jessie loved him, he told himself that he _knew _she did. And for once, his feelings for her in return didn't seem so out of place, they actually felt right.

Woody had picked up on Buzz's silence and noted it as a confirmation that he wasn't going to respond at all. He fingered his belt in concentration and then said slowly, "You know Buzz… I walked around with feelings for Bo for ages, but it wasn't until I told her about them that those feelings actually meant anything. When I told her, I admitted them, and when I admitted them, they meant more than they ever could when they were locked inside my head."

The mention of the golden haired porcelain shepherdess made the space ranger have a sudden sense of compassion for Woody, for it wasn't exactly everyday that Bo was brought up into conversation. Buzz wondered suddenly what it would be like if he lost Jessie the way Woody lost Bo, unlike Woody and Bo, Buzz hadn't told Jessie about his feelings. If she were abruptly ripped away from them, then… then… then what?

Then Jessie would never know the truth. And that would make the past eleven years of reaching the point where he could finally admit to himself that he loved her be all in vain.

Just a waste of time.

"Talk to her," Woody told him gently.

Buzz remained motionless and then nodded, giving in. "If nothing else, Jessie deserves to know how I feel," he started softly, knowing that they were far out of earshot from the other toys, but still held a fear of being overheard. What a laughing stock he'd be if the others found out that he, the infamous Buzz Lightyear, was talking about _feelings_. The humiliation would be unbearable. And, if anyone had to tell Jessie that he cared for her more than anything, then he wanted her to hear it directly from him… not by the gossipy word of mouth. "I'll talk to her…"

Woody raised an eyebrow. "Today?" he enquired.

"Yes," Buzz mumbled meekly as he locked himself into all this. "Today."

Those two words earned Buzz a pat on the back. "Good for you, Buzz," Woody smiled.

"WOODY!" Mrs. Potato Head appeared out of nowhere and dashed madly up to the cowboy, tugging on the stitching of his yellow plaid shirt. The interruption grabbed Woody's attention and it seemed to Buzz that the previous topic of conversation, the topic that involved Jessie, had been immediately forgotten.

"What is it?" Woody asked, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Mrs. Potato Head whirled around and pointed towards the other side of Bonnie's vast bedroom, her eyes wide. "Hamm has a ping-pong ball stuck inside him! The Mister tried to haul it out, but it's lodged in there. Every time he tries to pry it loose his arms pop off!"

With a nod, Woody was walking swiftly across the hardwood floor with Mrs. Potato Head at his heels. "Alright, alright, I'm sure Hamm will be just fine." Woody threw a last minute glance behind him at Buzz and gave him a quick thumbs-up. 'Good luck' he mouthed and then was gone. Buzz sighed, not much better off than he was before. Without anything more productive to do he picked up his march again from where it had been left earlier and tried with no success to put his mind on something positive.

_::_


	2. Comforting

**Thank you for reading this! I've been contemplating it for awhile, the idea of a Buzz and Jessie story, but I didn't want to make something that didn't do them justice. Anyways, I don't know if I hit the mark, i'll let you tell me, but personally I'm content with this so far. It hasn't exactly turned out the way I wanted it, but then again what does? This isn't going to be a long story, definitly at least one more chapter, and if I see the need then i'll add a fourth, but I wanted to keep it short. Short and sweet. **

**~ C.A **

**P.S. ... I know this is all from Buzz's perspective, but have any of you ever noticed how much fun it is to write and work with Jessie's character? She's awesome! I love how she wears her heart on her sleeve, but still has that part of her that makes her want to protect herself. She's so innocent. It makes me happy. :) **

_::_

The time read 12:39am in thick red neon letters in the middle of Bonnie's digital alarm clock. The day just seemed to drag on and on… and on. Buzz growled in frustration, there was still three more long hours to go before the little girl returned from Sunnyside, and absolutely nothing to do. He didn't feel like socializing with the other toys today who were now spread out across the room in two main locations. A bunch were watching silently in anticipation as Trixie and Rex tried diligently to beat the last level of the new PC game, _Zurg Unleashed: The Final Stand_, and the others were playing payday, which Hamm seemed to be quite good at for some strange reason…

Other than the laughter emitting from the toys huddled around the board game, and Hamm's occasional smart Alec comebacks as he rolled belly-up in his fake payday income, the bedroom was rather quiet. Perhaps if Mrs. Potato Head could have her say, she'd tell Buzz that the only reason he was really sulking was because he hadn't seen Jessie all day. And she'd probably be right. He hadn't caught eye of Jessie, not even one glimpse of her bright fiery head of yarn. For according to Woody, Jessie had been purposefully avoiding public eye ever since Bonnie departed, he had said she wanted to be left alone and have time to think, which had immediately made Buzz's stomach flip. When the social-craving cowgirl wanted to be 'left alone' Buzz knew that something wasn't right.

However, he hadn't gone searching for her. He had respected Woody and decided to give Jessie her space. There was also the fact that next time he talked to her he had made a promise to Woody to confess to her about his feelings, there was also that little trifle that was holding him back as well. Buzz was about to squat into a sitting position on Bonnie's bed stand, when a hushed muffled noise caressed the inside of his ear. He perked his head up, and pressed the red button on his chest, letting his helmet disappear with a whoosh as he listened carefully, unsure if it had been just his imagination playing tricks on him.

But wait! There it was again! He heard it more plainly that time, it was like a murmur floating through the air… but it sounded unhappy. It sounded sad. It took Buzz three more times of hearing the soft whisper before he realized exactly what it was.

It was a sob.

A gentle yet forced whimper, and not only did Buzz know what it was, he knew who's mouth it was coming from… and then it hit him square on the shoulders like a dead weight. Jessie was _crying_. He was sure of it, completely certain it was her. After all who else could it be? All the other toys were over on the other side of the room in plain view. Suddenly, Buzz hauled himself to his feet, promises or no promises, he was going to find out what had made Jessie feel the need to cry alone in a corner, and then he was going to comfort her as best he could.

Buzz jumped nimbly off the stand and landed on the other side of the bed with a clack of his plastic bulky boots meeting the hard floor. He rose from his crouching position and glanced around. This side of the room was stuffy; there was only a three foot space between the wall and the bed, so the toys didn't really feel the need to venture over there. It was the perfect hiding place. Buzz rubbed his hands together uneasily, he felt slightly out of place as he gazed for a sign of Jessie's presence. He couldn't hear her crying anymore, there was just silence, and Buzz had a hunch that when he had landed she had heard him and wasn't too keen on being found.

"Jessie…" Buzz called slowly, spoiling the silence. "Jess?" No answer. He had no clue where she could be, there wasn't anything to cower behind but one of Bonnie's tiny purple shoes, a few building blocks, and a stack of story books. Quickly, Buzz checked behind each one, but came up empty. Had he just imagined the crying? Was Jessie not here at all? He began to doubt himself.

Suddenly, a tiny flash of red caught his eye. Buzz looked up and to his left just in time to see a full ruby yarn braid before it was whipped back behind the bedpost and hidden from view. He frowned as he walked cautiously over to the bedpost, and with a small breath Buzz peeked behind it. His eyes softened and his shoulders that had been tense and held up broadly now relaxed. He had found Jessie.

There she was, tucked behind the thick bedpost, sitting with her back up against it and her knees pressed against her chest. Jessie had her arms wrapped around her legs, and her chin resting on them gently. She was hurting; her slump and the way she seemed so curled up made that much clear to Buzz. He stood there without saying a word, his hands hanging limply by his sides and the small frown on his lips were all that showed his compassion. Jessie finally glanced up at him, with a shallow defeated stare. Her emerald eyes glowed dimly. "Okay space toy, you win… you found me," she muttered, before turning her head away to face the wall.

Buzz coughed lightly. It was obvious that she wanted to be left alone, and usually he followed the small hints she gave him, but this time he decided not to. This time instead of walking away, Buzz crouched down -rather awkwardly- next to her. "Hey, umm, Jessie… you okay?" he asked lightly, shifting so that he was looking directly at her.

Jessie didn't give an inch. "Does it look like I'm okay," she snapped, still glaring at the wall.

"No."

"Buzz… it was _rhetorical_, you didn't have ta answer."

"Oh." Buzz bit his lip, he was at a loss. Was this the part where he was supposed to wrap an arm around her and tell her that everything was going to be alright? He wasn't sure; Jessie didn't seem like she wanted to be comforted right now. Without knowing what else to do he just sat there, examining her lightly. "You've been crying," he stated simply as he noticed the way she was breathing. Toys didn't even have to breathe, it was a matter of choice, and usually they chose not to. But how can you cry without breathing in a jagged and forced way? Jessie was breathing like someone who was trying to get their respiration under control after bawling their heart out. He had seen it all before on T.V. This caused Jessie to at last look over at him, she searched his eyes questionably. "It's the way you breathe," Buzz blurted, realizing she wanted to know how he knew. "It's out of rhythm… it sounds like it hurts. That's how I know… and because I heard you earlier…" He tried to mumble that last part incoherently, but by the surprise and understanding on Jessie's face he knew that she had heard.

After a pause she nodded curtly, her gaze wandering to the floor. Buzz sighed, he couldn't understand how Jessie was being so out of character, why wasn't she penting her emotions on him like she normally did? Jessie was a toy who liked to tell others everything, and so now her silence disturbed Buzz. It even made him a little scared. What was wrong with her?

"Jess, you can talk to me," he finally said. Buzz waited for her reaction, but nothing happened. "I mean… you like to talk a lot. Well, not _a lot _but some of the time. And I like to listen to y-… to people… in general -which includes you- and I could maybe help. Help you to help you figure out some help that will help….?" What was that? Buzz felt like smacking his head against Bonnie's bookshelf. Jessie was staring at him, and even though her eyes were still sad a smirk was playing across her lips. It was close enough to be called a smile though.

Buzz humbly smiled back. "I just want to help."

He watched carefully as she seemed to think it over briefly, her eyes glazed as she pondered. Suddenly, Jessie looked back at him and her expression wasn't a foreign one like before, it was one he knew well. It was her childish features coming together to form a hopeful look. "C'mon," Jessie mumbled, snatching his arm and swiftly hauling them both to their feet, emerging from behind the bedpost. The cowgirl led and the spaceboy followed willingly, as they moved rather quickly towards the opposite side of the room. Buzz felt Jessie's fingers close around his hand and pull him along. He glanced over at her but she didn't make eye contact, in fact she made no sign whatsoever that she had just grabbed his hand; Jessie just kept walking, staring ever forward. Buzz smiled gleefully and stumbled along, like a dog being walked by his owner.

Jessie halted without any warning, and Buzz bumped into her before realizing that their destination had been reached. "Sorry," he mumbled as she shrugged her shoulders, making it clear that an accidental nudge wasn't going to bother her any. Buzz turned away from Jessie and glanced up as he noticed that they were face to face with one of Bonnie's four pasty white bedroom walls. It was the one closest to the door, keeping the other toys on the far side of the room and maybe even oblivious to them. But despite being white, this wall lacked no color because it was the hanging wall; and rightfully named it was for on it hung dozens and dozens of Bonnie's drawings. They were plastered all over the place; the tiny pieces of art ranged from different sized papers, and contained every crayola crayon color imaginable.

There were pictures of Mom and Dad, the backyard garden, Sunnyside, and the family cat, but most were of Bonnie's toys. One showed Woody rescuing Rex from Dr. Pork-Chop, another was about Buzz riding on Buttercup's back, and one drawing was even a family portrait of the Potato Heads and the L.G.M.s. Each and every toy in the whole room was somewhere on that wall. Buzz smiled up at the hanging wall, it always put him in a good mood when he was reminded of all the adventures they had been on during Bonnie's playtimes. That kid certainly never lacked imagination. However, his grin dropped when he glanced over at Jessie standing beside him without a smile and her hands running along her braid nervously.

Buzz thought that Jessie liked the drawings, the first time Bonnie had drew one of her she had danced around the room when the coast was clear yodelling at the top of her lungs. 'Immortalized on paper', that's what she had called it, wasn't it? So why wasn't she smiling now? "It's just the hanging wall, Jessie," Buzz said gently.

Jessie looked back at him and searched his eyes before staring up at the wall again. "Look again Buzz, you're not lookin' hard enough."

So Buzz looked again. He squinted and glared at the wall, until he finally just gave up and followed her gaze up to the top right hand corner. There was a space there, a space where a picture should have been, and as Buzz really looked he found that there was more than just that one drawing missing, because there were more empty spaces on the wall. Four to be exact. Four bleak spots of white paint where no drawings hung.

And then it clicked. Buzz had been wrong, not every toy was up there. The ones of Jessie the Yodelling Cowgirl, the pictures he had found the most pretty, weren't anywhere to be found. He scanned the whole wall with shock, knowing that just yesterday all Jessie's pictures had been in place like the rest of the drawings. Buzz spun his head towards her in confusion, and Jessie glanced back at him with a small and very unhappy smile. The two toys shared knowing looks, and Buzz knew what Jessie was thinking. He knew why she was so upset, and he suddenly shook his head back and forth to which Jessie countered by swinging her head up and down in protest.

"No Jessie," he told her, "it doesn't mean _that_."

She nodded, "yes it does."

He turned fully towards her and placed two hands firmly on her shoulders. "No. It. Does. Not."

"Darn it, Buzz!" Jessie mustered, yanking herself out of his grip, "yes it does!" She bit her lip and manoeuvred herself so she didn't have to face him directly. "My pictures are gone. Gone! They're not there anymore Buzz, and if Bonnie still loves me then they should be. But they're not. I'm the only one missin', the only one out of all the toy box! Bonnie's already getting older, and this is where it's gonna start… with me."

"Bonnie's only six!" Buzz told her, exasperated.

"So what?" she shot back coldly. "Six or sixteen; whats the difference?"

Buzz felt taken aback. What was wrong with her? He had just watched as Bonnie played with Jessie lovingly the other day, a child couldn't go from playing with a toy for four hours in a row to wanting to throw it away. Besides…. Who would want to throw away something like Jessie? She wasn't junk, far from it. "Everything is the difference Jess."

"Emily had a wall like this." Her words caught him by surprise. Jessie's old owner was hardly ever mentioned, and Buzz stopped in his tracks. She stared at him with a hard expression for a long time and then uneasily fingered the cuffs at the wrist of her shirt. "Yeah, she did," Jessie continued, "It wasn't called the hangin' wall or anything like that, but it was all the same thing. Emily drew alot'a things."

Jessie smiled fondly at something faraway that Buzz couldn't see. "And her pictures were real pretty, each one different and never one the same. Special. Oh, Buzz she drew so many of me! And mine were always on these nice big thick pieces of paper. Once there were twelve of me on the wall all at once. Imagine! Twelve whole papers all to myself." Jessie's memories soon turned quickly bitter as she stared silently at the hanging wall. She motioned angrily to one of the bare spots. "And then that happened. Slowly at first, slowly but surely the big ugly empty wall swallowed up every drawing. My pictures disappeared. Until there was nothin' left… not even a sign of what had been there.'

Jessie touched one of the spaces with her small hand, and brushed the cold wall with her fingers. Her chin started to quiver, and if toys could have, Buzz knew tears would've been sliding down those plastic cheeks of hers at the moment. "Forgotten." She whispered to herself, but loud enough so that he heard, "forgotten is what I was, and in the end always will be."

Buzz hesitated only for a moment before reaching out and with a confident hand (the only certain part of his body at the moment) squeezed her fingers comfortingly. Jessie glanced over at him, and when her eyes met his he noticed it was the same small nervous glance she had given him at the junkyard. Right after the aliens had lifted them safely out of danger. He liked that look. It reminded him that even she had a personal bubble and that when he dared cross into it -which wasn't very often- she could lose some of the courage that kept her so strong.

Buzz let a small smile trace over his natural space ranger monotone frown. "You're not going to be forgotten Jessie," he told her, "as long as there's at least one toy in Bonnie's bedroom still walking about fifty years from now then none of us will be forgotten. Toys grow not only on people, but on other toys too. We're all friends in Bonnie's room, and we've all grown on each other. So no matter what happens to us, as long as there's one left we'll all still be alive inside of that one toy. Never forgotten, but always remembered." Buzz shifted his weight from one foot to another; he didn't exactly feel in his element talking about sentimental things like this.

"Toys arn't _alive_ Buzz…" Jessie countered softly. "We're not alive. We can't breathe, we can't eat… we can't even cry. People, the ones who play with us, think we're dead… and sometimes I can't help but think that maybe they're on the right track. Maybe we should be dead, it might be better than what we are now… stuck between dead and alive, not one or the other."

"Just because we can't do all the things the people do, doesn't mean we're not alive. Being alive is more than that, it's about making your own decisions and being yourself. And you're more alive than any toy I know," he told her honestly, knowing that deep inside she was worrying over nothing. "There's probably a very logical explanation Jess about the missing pictures, we'll find them."

Jessie sighed, and Buzz had a feeling he wasn't doing the best job at comforting her. "There's always an explanation with you isn't there Buzz?" she demanded slowly. "Answers for this and answers for that. What if sometimes there are no answers? There can't be a logical conclusion for everythin'."

"Sometimes the answers are a little hard to find, but that doesn't mean they're not there…" he said carefully, he had a funny twinge in his gut that they weren't just talking about the pictures anymore.

To fuel Buzz's speculation further, Jessie took a deliberate, if somewhat uneasy step closer. He wanted to counter it by taking a step backwards to create more distance, but he found that his legs -stubborn buggers- were rebelling against him and they remained rooted in place. "C'mon Buzz, I know you can't always believe that," Jessie whispered softly, taking another risky step so that they stood a little too close for comfort. Buzz hoped the other guys couldn't see them. "Aren't there some things out there that you just can't explain?"

Buzz cleared his throat, he was almost too afraid to ask… almost. "What kind of things… exactly?"

"Like…" Jessie put a hand to her chin gently and pondered briefly. She gazed out the open window that was letting warm sunshine trail into the room and pointed outside. "Like why the sky's blue. Or why the grass is green. Or where rainbows come from."

Buzz grinned at her seriousness, realizing that Jessie honestly didn't know the answers to those things which were all so obvious to him. But he had to admit, her naivety was charming. "Jess, those are easy. The sky is blue because the short wavelength light from the sun is absorbed by gas molecules and then creates blue light which is scattered everywhere in the atmosphere. The grass is green because of the pigment in its food making chloroplasts. And rainbows are when light passes through tiny water droplets, and when the light comes back out it comes in colors."

Jessie's jaw was practically hitting the floor. "You knew all that?" she demanded. Buzz nodded humbly as if it was nothing at all, but inside he was secretly very pleased that Jessie was so taken by all that. All he had said were things stuck in his programming, after all a space ranger needs to now those kinds of things. He had, until now, thought that everyone knew the answers to those questions. Jessie stared at him, and let her shock disappear. She covered her surprise with a smile and shrugged. "You're right Buzz, those things were kinda easy for ya," she smirked, "here's something that might be a little bit harder. I heard on Bonnie's mom's T.V. the other day that it's the hardest question any person would ever have to answer." She reached out and playfully flicked her finger against his nose. "What is love?"

_::_


	3. Something

**Hey howdy hey! Anotha chapta for ya! Enjoy muchly :) **

**~C.A**

_She reached out and playfully flicked her finger against his nose. "What is love?"_

"Ghah..." Buzz stuttered as Jessie stared smugly. No one had ever asked him that before. "Well… umm, it-a… it's an emotion…a-"

"WRONG!" Jessie announced with a confident smile and a tiny stomp from her feet. Buzz was taken aback… of course love was an emotion… wasn't it? What else could it be? "Love," Jessie stated as if she was reciting the definition straight from a dictionary, "is not a feelin' or an emotion, it's more like an unknowin' choice of commitment. It starts out small, like an emotion I guess, but grows and grows until it's like a daisy blooming. It explodes into something more than anyone could imagine. Crazy! But somethin' that you suddenly feel like you can't live without. And then you realize that somewheres along the way you made a decision without even knowing about it to care for that person no matter what, and accept em' the way they are. And you suddenly don't care that they're not perfect or that sometimes they drive insane, because you know that you've got something stronger than any of that. And that's love."

Jessie wasn't smiling anymore, she was staring at Buzz with one of the most serious faces he had ever seen. Her eyes were unmoving and her lips were held in a straight line, giving nothing away. Buzz hadn't known that love was so complicated, or that Jessie knew that more than he did. He had thought that love was… well, it didn't matter what he had thought because he had been wrong. But now, now he knew what it was, and the thing that frightened him the most was that he could very much relate to it. Before, his understanding of it had been small and because he hadn't fully known what it was, how it felt like, or how it worked he wasn't exactly a hundred percent sure that he sincerely loved Jessie. Jessie's explanation however, had cleared that matter up once and for all. He knew he felt everything she had said, and that left him with nothing to guess about. Whether he had consciously decided to or whether it had just happened just because he loved Jessie. That much he now understood.

"How do you know all that?" Buzz asked her suddenly, for that was the thing that was really eating at him. How did she know what love was? He knew Jessie was more sentimental and heartfelt about these things than he was, but still, no one should be able to describe it how she had just done unless they had actually experienced it firsthand.

Jessie faltered for only a moment, the surprise in her eyes quickly hidden and masked by a limp shrug. "Bo told me," she said conversely, glancing down at her feet and then back up at Buzz.

"Bo told you," Buzz repeated surprised as he tried to picture why the shepherdess would ever feel the need to tell Jessie what love felt like. "Why?"

"Because I asked her," Jessie shot back gently, but slightly defensively. Buzz examined her carefully and Jessie shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "I wanted to know what it was, and I knew that she loved Woody, so one night at Andy's I snuck into Molly's room and asked her."

"And that was what she told you?"

Jessie played with her braid, a classic sign that she was getting nervous, but kept eye contact with him. "Yup," she answered simply, but after a long minute of Buzz staring at her intently her defence softened and she let out a loud sigh. "No… I did go to see Bo one night in Molly's room, and I did ask her what love was all about, but that's not what she said."

"What did she say?" He asked immediately, wondering why she was jumping around the subject like this. Jessie bit her lip and turned towards the hanging wall, so that Buzz was unable to see her face. He watched her from back-to as she reached out and put her hand on the hanging wall again, fingering the sides of one of the pictures. Buzz moved his weight from one foot to the other when he realized that the picture was of him.

"Bo wouldn't tell me," Jessie explained still looking at the wall. "She said that it was for me ta figure out on my own. Bo told me that I'd know what it was once I felt it."

Buzz hesitated briefly, "So all that stuff you said back there?"

"Was all mine," Jessie answered, turning to give him a tiny smile. "I wasn't lyin' 'bout what I said, it was just my own take on it. That's what I think love is, Buzz, and I was bein' truly honest. That's what Bo wanted, I think, she wanted for me to have my own version of what love was, she didn't want me to steal her definition because then I wouldn't have my chance to make my own."

Buzz nodded after a moment, understanding what Jessie was trying to say. It was better to have your own thoughts about stuff, especially something so raw and powerful as love, than just having someone else's thoughts stuck in you brain. It made sense. "See," Buzz smirked, referring to Jessie's nervous demeanour before about telling him this, "that wasn't hard Jess. Why were you so uptight about telling me that?"

"Silly space toy," Jessie murmured fondly as he gazed innocently at her. She shook her head back and forth gently, and focused on him with her bright green eyes that now shone with an unnatural brightness, telling him that she was going to say something unexpected. "I thought you were smarter than that. I didn't want to tell you because I thought you'd go realizing that definitions couldn't be made without past experience backn' them up." After another confused stare from him, Buzz knew Jessie could tell that nothing was clicking in his head. She gave him a shy glance. "Think Buzz, how could I have had known what love was unless I've actually felt it before?"

'_Click'. _Everything was in place. Buzz remained a motionless rock and he felt Jessie's eyes boring holes into his face as she continued to stare at him. Jessie had been trying to tell him that she was in love. That's why she was so nervous. They both stood several feet from each other, not knowing what to do. Buzz didn't know how to react. What was he supposed to say after hearing something like that? And yet, as he examined her face he knew by the way her gaze darted from one of his eyes to the other she was waiting for him to make the first move. Suddenly in desperate need to know for sure, Buzz raised a hand up to his chest and pointed to himself questionably. "Me?" he asked hoarsely. Was he the one she was in love with?

He watched as Jessie's shaken frown gave way into an uneasy smirk. She nodded with one quick shake of her head. "Who else Buzz?" And when he still didn't react in any sort of way she fidgeted. Buzz could tell she was becoming more and more anxious, probably wondering why he wasn't doing anything… truthfully he was wondering the exact same thing himself. _Do something idiot! _He hissed inwardly, but nothing happened.

Out of complete uncertainty Jessie's hand moved slightly, and he knew where it was going before she did. He knew she was going to reach up out of nervous habit to run her right hand along her red yarned braid; it was just something she always did. Sure enough, hardly a second later her hand shot upwards towards her hair. But before Jessie's fingers made contact with even one strand, Buzz had closed the distance between them and snatched her hand as it was halfway through the air, bringing it away from her hair gently. He ran his suit clad thumb along the top of her slender palm softly and Jessie blinked, still waiting for him to do something, anything.

"Say somethin'…" she pleaded almost silently, her voice strained and whispered all at the same time.

"I….." Buzz stopped and looked from their hands to her face. "What do you what me to say, Jess?"

Jessie stood bewildered for a moment. "The truth," she said finally, "no matter if it's good or bad, as long as it's the truth that's all I care about."

The truth, well that shouldn't be so hard. Actually he had promised Woody he'd tell Jessie the truth earlier on that day. He owed the truth to both of them, and it wasn't as if he didn't want to tell her. It all seemed so easy, but yet when Buzz opened his mouth nothing came out. He hesitated, his thoughts zooming at a hundred miles per hour. "…. I …. care about you Jessie…. but," Buzz stammered. _Where'd the 'but' come from?_ he asked himself, unsure of why it had just left his lips.

Jessie avoided his eyes; the embarrassment, shame and disappointment shone clearly on her face. "But… we should be 'just friends', right?" she asked, trying to figure out where Buzz's 'but' was leading to.

"No!" He surprised both her and himself with that response. Jessie was examining his face again, puzzlement aligning her features. "I mean…" he paused, willing himself to get his words out without stuttering for once. _You're going to get this right! _he scolded himself silently, _you owe it to yourself, and to Jessie. _

"I like being friends with you Jess. You're fun, but most of all you accept everyone the way they are, I like that. I like you. But no matter how much I love being your friend, I love you more." Buzz watched as Jessie's usually cool emerald eyes widened and were swarmed with conflict. He reached over and ran a single finger along the bottom of the rim of her red felt hat fondly. "I don't… I want to be more than your friend Jess, I always have. But I don't want to lose what we already have either. I guess I don't want to get in too deep and then have everything fall apart… do you understand?"

She smiled suddenly, a grin so big, so comforting, and so filled with everything that belonged to her that his mind was unwillingly put to ease. Jessie leaned in closer, "Rodger that, Ranger." Her hand moved up, and laid nonchalantly on his shoulder. "But in a cowgirl's opinion," she told him quietly, her voice soft, "I think we got in 'too deep' a long, long time ago, Buzz. I don't think we're ever gonna be able to climb outa this whole we made for ourselves, me and you. So… what's it gonna hurt if we dig a little deeper?"

His parts swarmed inside of him and he suddenly understood the phrase Andy's mom always used to use before leaving for parent teacher meetings at her kids school, _"there's butterflies in my belly". _Contrary to his past beliefs it didn't actually mean that she had swallowed insects. It just meant she was nervous. Buzz placed his free hand over his bulky torso, "butterflies…" he murmured. It felt like he could even feel their velvety wings brush against his plastic contents.

Jessie immediately seemed to somehow get what he was talking about, and she too reached for her own stomach. "Yeah, me too," she told him quietly, her voice strangled. She honestly looked more nervous than he'd ever seen her. "So… what d'you say Mister? Think we'd make a decent team?"

Her question was so filled with innocence and trust, and as he gazed up into those huge hopeful eyes that stared unblinking back at him he wondered how he could ever say no. "You know…" Buzz began, his face breaking out into a smile as he rubbed the back of his head with uncertainty, "Buzz Lightyear has sort of been in need of a partner for quite awhile. And you do seem to fit all the categories."

"Well blast me to smithereens," Jessie said teasingly. "What a lucky toy I am."

He watched as her teasing fell away abruptly and she stared cautiously down at their hands that were still held together. She looked… scared. Vulnerable. Unprepared. Many emotions flashed across her painted face, so many that he immediately lost count. Buzz curled his free hand under her chin and tilted it slightly upwards until she had no choice but to look at him. Pasture green, meeting space blue. Jessie was very pretty, and he was constantly reminded of that fact in moments like this throughout each day. And it was good to finally not try to ignore it, or try to pretend he couldn't see it. It was nice to be able to tell himself comfortably for once that, yes…. she was incredibly pretty, and now there was no reason why he'd be forced to deny it. Buzz would always be her friend, and her his, but now they had just taken the first few timid steps towards what comes past friendship.

"Jess," He started after a long while, "do you think we should tell Woody about this, and the others… they'll probably want to know-"

"Buzz?" Jessie interrupted him suddenly, her voice hushed and unusually uncertain. Her innocent gaze stared back at him shakily, and made his heart skip a beat. "Kiss me?"

_::_

**Don...Don...Don... Do you think he will? Does he have the guts? You'll soon find out.**


	4. Believing

"_Buzz?" Jessie interrupted him suddenly, her voice hushed and unusually uncertain. Her innocent gaze stared back at him shakily, and made his heart skip a beat. "Kiss me?" _

Did he catch that last part right? By the way Jessie was staring at him with her heart in her hands waiting for an answer Buzz had to say yes. He stared back, defenceless and not at all ready to hear that. Still… it wasn't like it was something he hadn't wanted to hear. Actually, Buzz had half unknowingly wished she would ask. But how do you kiss someone? Is there a secret way to do it… or do you just… kiss them? Well, it wasn't as if he was going to pass up the chance to figure it out. "S-sure…" Buzz mumbled stupidly.

And before he had the chance to initiate anything, Jessie, having received her permission from him, and always being the valiant one who acted upon impulse more than anything else leaned forwards, closed her eyes, and pressed her lips on his. For once in his life Buzz Lightyear was caught completely by surprise with no back-up plan of any sort. After a mili-second of him wondering if he should leave his eyes opened or close them, he finally just squeezed them shut. He knew these things were supposed to be soft and sweet… but he couldn't help but remain as still and as tense as a rock, not sure how he was supposed to contribute.

Jessie rested her hand on his bright green chest, skilfully avoiding all buttons, and Buzz began to relax. His fingers ran up her arm and tugged her timidly closer as his other hand reached up and brushed her hair back, dropping her hat off her head. Jessie's mouth was soft, despite being made of plastic and Buzz kissed her back with inexperience. It was so foreign, all of this, but he found it nice, different but nice. They stayed like that for a little while, caught in controversy between a mixture of nervousness and boldness.

And then the front door opened and slammed with enough force that all of Bonnie's room heard it clearly. Jessie and Buzz both gently pulled back regretfully as they came to the same conclusion in an instant. Bonnie was home. Usually they were both ecstatic when the little girl came back… but today… not so much. Jessie glanced at him shyly before bending down to snatch her hat off the floor, but she didn't put it back on her head just yet. She held it in her hands, fumbling with it. "Pretty good space ranger," Jessie praised, smirking as his eyes shot down to the floor in embarrassment but then quickly up to her again. "… So what's s'posed to happen now?" she asked with uncertainty after a pause, referring to what transpired between each other and not the fact that Bonnie would be trotting up to her bedroom any time soon.

"Uh…" Buzz stopped to think, not really positive about what was supposed to happen now either. "Well…. How about we um, talk about it tonight?"

Jessie smirked at him, her timidity fading away as she returned to her normal outgoing self. She raised a single red eyebrow questionably. "Like a date?" Buzz couldn't help but grin in return; of course she would automatically think of it as that, which again, was fine with him.

"Why not?" He wriggled her flashy felt cowgirl hat out of her grasp and teasingly placed it on her head over her eyes. Jessie shot him a happy frown…. if there is such a thing, as she fixed her hat fondly. "As soon as Bonnie's asleep meet me by the bookshelf," Buzz told her, pointing over to the shelves mounted on the wall that were bursting with glossy paged fairytales and stories.

Jessie nodded, a spark twinkling in her eye. "Sure thing."

The echoed pitter-patter of tiny feet on the stairs out in the hallway caused them both to glance over at the closed door. Buzz looked back at Jessie to find her already staring at him expectantly, and it took a moment to realize what she was waiting for. Clueing in, he leaned forward and awkwardly pecked her cheek, breath hot against her features, before pulling away again. He put a gentle hand to her face. "We're going to find those pictures Jess, I swear," Buzz told her quietly, remembering her missing drawings.

"I'll hold ya to that," she murmured in response, her voice still partially solemn, but know filled with a little bit of her old self.

Buzz nodded and then gave her a farewell salute to which Jessie returned with a slight tip of her hat and a smile on her face. They shared one last look, until the sound of the footsteps became too great and Buzz shuffled reluctantly off in one direction, while Jessie departed with a springy run in the other. Buzz sprinted across the room, rushing past Rex and Buttercup and jumping over Dolly who had turned back into her blank-stared, lifeless toy phase just seconds before. He reached his spot next to Woody, who was already lying cold on the ground, and flung himself onto the floor. The door knob began to turn. Buzz went limp, but let his eyes venture over to the left just in time to see Jessie swing herself up onto the bed and collapse in a heap into the sheets. Assured she was safe in her rightful place, Buzz shifted his vision and returned to that spaced-out gaze that each and every one of them now wore.

"Guys I'm home!" Bonnie cried out as she burst in through the door. They all remained silent as she skipped further into the room, dumping her baby blue book bag beside her. "What're we gonna do today?"

Her question stayed unanswered, but the excitement in her fragile voice was enough to get each toy waiting impatiently for play time to come. _Soon, _Buzz reminded himself, forcing himself not to smile any wider than his natural Commander Lightyear grin, _soon she'll play with us… _

"I was thinking about a cowboy story while Mommy was driving me home," she announced, scurrying around the room snatching different toys and putting them in certain places. Buzz was lifted off the ground and set down on the nightstand along with Buttercup, who he always road during playtime. "Okay… Sheriff Woody," Bonnie told the doll in her hand, "you're on a secret mission so shh! Cause we gotta be super quiet. You're trying to catch a mysterious man riding on a white unicorn." At the mention of white unicorn Bonnie picked up Buttercup and Buzz, stumbling slightly because of the load in her arms that now consisted of Buttercup, Woody, and the bulky space toy.

Dolly, who usually always played the role as villain was plunked down on the floor in front of Bullseye. "Oh no! Sheriff, while you were busy chasing space men the Evil Witch stole your horsy! You have to save him! Who are you gonna get to help you, sir?" Bonnie asked helplessly as if she didn't already know the answer.

"Bonnie?" A voice spoke out softly from over by the now open door. Bonnie's mother stood there, smiling as she watched her daughter play, her eyes roamed around the cluttered little bedroom. "Having fun?" she asked, pointing at the heap of toys in her hands.

"I just got started," Bonnie informed her, running over and shoving Woody into her mother's fingers. "Wanna play with me?" You can be Woody this time!"

Her mom shook her head, although she did look half tempted. The toys had discovered that Bonnie received her imagination from her mother, who could come up with the most creative endings when she agreed to the invitation to play with her daughter. They all sort of enjoyed her playing with them and even looked forward to it; she was fun and could even pass as a kid sometimes.

"Sorry Sweetie," she said, turning down the offer, "I have some paperwork to do today, maybe later."

"O.k…." Bonnie took back Woody and fixed the hat on his head which had become crooked, she gazed at him fondly.

"Oh hey, I forgot," her mom said suddenly, pulling out the arm that had been tucked out of view behind the door. There was a small stack of papers in her grasp. "I believe these are yours, Little Missy."

Bonnie rushed forwards, staring at what was in her hand. "My Jessie pictures!" she squealed as she reached out for them, "I forgot you took them to work today."

"Yeah, remember I said that I told the kids in my class all about you? Yesterday they asked to see a picture of your favourite toy, and you gave me the drawings of your cowgirl." Bonnie's mother was a school teacher as well as the director of Sunnyside. Her classroom full of primary students was very curious, especially about her little girl Bonnie. This made sense, since there was only a year's difference in age between Bonnie and the students. Buzz put all that information together in an instant and almost let out a sigh of relief that Jessie's pictures were found. There was no reason for the cowgirl to worry any longer.

Bonnie waltzed over to her bed and let all the other toys including Buzz tumble out of her grasp before she picked up just Jessie. She ran a chubby finger along the toy's rosy cheek. "Mommy, I love all my toys," she murmured, staring back at her mom, "but I guess if I had to have a favourite it would have to be Jessie."

"And why's that Bonnie?" her mother asked with genuine curiosity, walking further into the room and kneeling down next to Bonnie. They both stared down at the small limp cowgirl.

"I dunno, they're all different, but Jessie's just the most special I guess," Bonnie said, pondering the reason herself. "She's very pretty," the little girl smiled at Jessie's gentle but outgoing expression. She reached out for Bullseye and held him close next to his yarn haired friend. "And she loves animals," Bonnie giggled, "like me!" And then Bonnie frowned, her childish simple mind working over time as she began to speak with wisdom beyond her years. "And Jessie is brave. She gets afraid sometimes, but no matter how scared she is she always does what's right. I want to be just like that when I grow up! Just like Jessie." Bonnie held Jessie close, grinning toothlessly and Buzz swore when he snuck a glance over at them that Jessie's plastic grin was wider than usual. Her eyes were beaming and Buzz couldn't help but smile.

Bonnie's mother was smiling a well and she ran her fingers through Bonnie's cropped dark hair. "I'm sure you will, Bon," she nodded in agreement, "you'll be just like that, I have no doubt."

After a short hug and kiss on the cheek her mom sighed, mumbling about bills that she had to get in the mail and supper that had to be cooked. The door closed shut gently behind her and Bonnie waited until the footsteps receded before turning back to Jessie. "So where were we, Jessie?" she asked before giving her string a tiny yank.

"_I'll call for help! YODELLEA-YI-WHOO! Hey critters, go get Sheriff Woody. Now scurry!" _

Bonnie gasped, "Oh, yeah you're right! Woody needed someone to help him save Bullseye!" She lifted Jessie above her head and ran over to Woody and Buzz who she had discarded on the floor. "C'mon Jessie! This is where you come in! You are the hero after all!" Bonnie set the cowgirl down right next to Woody, and made them shake hands. "Here's your help Sheriff, if anyone can save your horsy, she can!" Then the little girl grabbed her Sheriff and hurried over to Dolly and Bullseye, conveniently leaving Buzz and Jessie alone for the moment.

"So," Buzz whispered, trying to move nonchalantly towards her, "still feel forgotten Miss. NobodyLovesMe?"

Jessie turned towards him, they were lying side by side and she rested her head against the cold wood flooring. A light had been ignited in her green eyes. "I've gotta admit, I'm more loved than I thought I was, Buzz," she confessed quietly so Bonnie or any of the others didn't notice. "Especially by a certain purple and green space nut."

Buzz blushed, or well as much as a toy is capable of. "So… are we still on tonight?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." She reached over and pushed teasingly on his shoulder, and they smiled as they stared at each other silently for a moment. After a minute Jessie's grin faded away, "thanks Buzz."

"For what?" he questioned curiously.

She squeezed his fingers. "For everythin'," she murmured.

"Hey Jessie!" Bonnie called, crawling over and scooping her up as she carried her back to the playtime scene. "Woody's going to fight the Witch now, so we gotta get ready! You're going to fight her, but she's going to knock you down, okay?" She glanced back at Buzz still lying on the ground. "Don't worry Buzz! You'll save her before the Witch can use her witchy powers on her. Then you guys can both save the day!"

That was fine with Buzz; he'd save Jessie anywhere, any day. Even though he knew she could do it without his help, Jessie didn't need any aid. She was independent, but even the independent toys needed someone to love them, he understood that now. She wasn't a damsel in distress, she was his cowgirl. And he loved her… very, very much. From the moon to the sun, from the green pasture ground to the black star-studded space. She was his, and he was hers.

To infinity and definitely to beyond.

_::_

**And that's that. Finished. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Toy Story is fun to write about. Who knows, maybe someday i'll try my hand at a Jessie and Buzz human story or something. Star crossed lovers from two very different worlds... hmm... interesting. What do you think? **

**Anyways, I just want to thank you all for taking the time to go through this, it means alot. And I**** want to thank God for of course allowing me to have the ability to write, i'd be nowhere without Him. **

** Thank you, readers! **

**Sincerely, C.A**


End file.
